The World Was Dancing
by CaraGrace
Summary: Lily and James-the "together forever" couple. But at one point, this seemed almost impossible. Find out how they got together and what adventures they and their friends have in their lives together. R/r please. You wont be dissapointed
1. Shock

Disclaimer: Don't own HP because if I did, I would be rich. But Im not. So I don't own it.

The sun shone brightly in London as the Evans family made its way into Kings Cross Train Station. The man of the group, a tall man with green eyes and brown hair, was holding hands with a red haired lady next to him, who was obviously his wife. One of the girls, who looked slightly older than the other, was trailing behind the rest of her family, groaning. The other girl, who happened to have a remarkable resemblance to her mother, besides the eyes (she had her father's eyes), was walking besides her mother. She was pushing her cart down the platforms. On this cart happened to be a large trunk and a cage, which soft purrs from her gray cat Mimsy could be heard, all of which gained peculiar looks on passing people.

The family stopped in between platforms 9 and 10. Looking at her parents, Lily smiled sadly and gave them both hugs.

"We're so proud!" Mrs. Evans said. "With you being top of the class and everything-you better not let all that go," she added strictly.

"Of course not, Mum!" Lily assured her. Then she turned back to her father. "Bye Daddy, I'll miss you!" Her father smiled and gave her another hug. He was a quiet man of few words. Lily then turned towards the other girl with mousy brown hair and skinny face. The girl, who was Lily's sister, glared at her. "Tuney-"

"No, Lily."

"Please-"

"No! For the last time, Lily, stop trying to make me accept you," she huffed at her younger sister. "Don't ask me one more time to 'worship' you the way Mum and Dad do. I am the only one in this family who see's you for who you truly are…a freak!"

Lily sighed, blinking back tears, and turned back to her parents, who of course had heard nothing of what had just gone on between her and Petunia. They smiled at her proudly.

Her mother asked, "You'll write every week, right sweetie?"

"Yes."

"And say hello to Cara and Alice for the family?"

"Yes."

"And you won't-"

"Yes, Mum, relax!" Lily laughed out. She gave her another hug. "Goodbye Mum, Dad, I'll keep in touch. Promise. Love you!" Then she gave them one last smile, turned around, and ran with her cart straight into platform 9. When she got through to the other side, she looked fondly at the scarlet train that would take her back to Hogwarts. After loading her luggage on board, she hopped onto the train. She walked down the corridors through the crowds of people, trying to find her friends. Suddenly, a boy with black messy hair and glasses ran down the corridor laughing, bumping into her.

"Sorry, I-"the boy then noticed it was Lily he had bumped into, and a wide grin spread across his handsome face. "Lily!"His hazel eyes glittered with excitement.

Lily grimaced as she got up. "Potter," she spat, "Why am I not surprised? You would be the one to run into me. What have you been up to?"

James Potter feigned surprise. "Why, Lily," he said, "Why would you automatically jump to conclusions and suspect that I've been up to something? I must tell you, I am quite offended!" Just then, a boy ran up besides James, laughing hard. He, too, had handsome features, some including his shaggy dark brown hair and grayish blue eyes.

"Prongs that was the best!" he laughed, obviously not realizing Lily was there. "Did you see Nott's face?!!!" James looked at him warningly and glanced at Lily's furious face.

"What did you do, Black?"

"Oh, Lilyflower, it was nothing!" Sirius Black assured her.

Lily stared at him knowingly. "Don't call me that," she warned him.

"Right-oh, Lilyflower. You see, our fellow Slytherin friend Nott is simply…err, having a bad hair day!" James laughed. Lily took out of her pocket a shiny gold Head Girl badge, showing it to Sirius and James. "Only you 2 would lose 20 points to Gryffindor before you arrived at the castle."

James looked happily surprised…a little too happy to be honest. "Whatever you say," he said while reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out a similar badge.

Lily's heart pounded faster and suddenly turned pale. _No,_ she thought to herself, shocked and scared._ No way_. Then she turned without another word and ran down the corridor of the train, frantically searching for her friends. Lily ran past a compartment, catching a glimpse of her 2 best friends. She backtracked to their compartment, and slammed the door wide open, causing a clatter. Cara Grace, Alice Prewitt, and a girl she had never met before looked up at her.

"Lily!" Cara exclaimed and jumped up to give her best friend a hug. She had light brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, curling at the bottoms. Her constantly changing eyes matched her light blue cardigan over her lemon tank top. Her permanently tanned skin had gotten tanner over the summer.

Lily gave her a small hug back but still looked shocked. "Cara, Alice, did you know that James Potter was the Head Boy???"

"Oh, yes, I did know that," Alice said. She had pretty brown eyes that matched her short hair. Her naturally rosy cheeks always blushed, and she had a rather plump figure. "Why Lily?"

Lily looked sick as she showed them her prefects badge pinned to the front of her robes. Alice and Cara stared at it and then turned to her with happy faces.

"Oh, Lily, this is great! You're Head Girl!" Cara squealed.

"Yeah, with Potter!"

"He's not that bad, you know Lily," Alice said. "He's very nice and funny, and he adores you to death." She sighed, watching Frank Longbottom pass by the door. Little did she know that when she looked away sadly, Frank looked longingly back to her.

Lily stared at Alice, once again shocked. "He is a conceited fool who curses anyone in his way, Alice! I thought you would've realized that by now."Alice shrugged, looking away. Only then did Lily really notice the new girl sitting next to Cara. She had pale skin, was their age, and had chocolate straight layered hair that curved up at the shoulders. Her eyes were startling electric blue. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans," Lily said as she stuck out her hand to shake the new girls.

The new girl smiled and took her hand. "I'm Julissa Starr," she said in a soft, tinkling voice, "but you can call me Jules. I just transferred to Hogwarts from Pigfarts, another wizarding school in America** (Yes I know that Pigfarts is from A Very Potter Musical and I am truly sorry I took the name for this one chapter, but how could I not? It's the best musical ever!!! YouTube it.)** and I'm going into 7th year."

"Hey, we are too!"Cara cried. "Omg do you know what house you're in yet???"

"No, but I really would like to be in Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw if I don't have that luck."

"That's our house! Hope you make it!" Lily said. She got up and walked towards the door. "Got to go to the Head's carriage. Be right back!" She walked out, leaving Cara, Jules and Alice talking to each other. She made her way to the Head'scarriage and walked in a minute before the meeting started. When she did, James immediately looked up and grinned, acknoledging the spot next to him. She scowled, but made her way over.

"Lily…"

She turned to the door of the compartment to see Severus Snape looking in, pleadingly, and her heart suddenly hurt. She frowned and turned away. Snape had been one of her very best friends up until the end of 5th year. He was the one she grew up with, who introduced Hogwarts and the wizarding world to her. He was the one friend she had whom all of her other friends despise; they didn't understand how she could be friends with him. Then, two Junes ago, he had done the unforgivable- he called her a Mudblood. Lily's heart turned frozen and she blinked back a tear when she thought of the memory. Snape watched her apologetically and longingly.

She turned back to the group of prefects. "Hello everyone, I'm Lily Evans and-"

"Lily…!"Snape called to her. She gave him a cold glare and mouthed '_No _Snape'. He looked as hurt as he ever had. He stared at her, as did James, and then stalked away. Lily turned back to the group and begun the meeting. Once the meeting was over she ran out of there immediately, not even giving a second glance to James.

James looked after her as she swept from the prefects compartment. 10 minutes ago, he had felt like the luckiest guy on earth to be prefects with the beautiful Lily Evans, whom he had been totally in love with since 2nd year. Now, as he watched her gorgeous naturally curly red hair walk away from him, he knew nothing good could come out of it. He stalked back to his compartment, where Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are Prongs! That meeting took forever! And we still have to plan our homecoming prank!" Sirius said mischievously and excitedly. James sat down next to him, glumly nodding.

"Uh oh, that's the Lily-Evans-Hates-Me face," Remus pointed out to the fellow Marauders. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "James, you have got to know that she doesn't like you. When will you give up on her?"

"You don't get it Remus! She absolutely hates me! Nothing I do is right!" James sighed. "And I love her! I can't simply tell myself to get over her, it takes more than that. And besides…I don't know if I want to."

The gang looked at each other. "Any other girl here would absolutely love to have you, Prongs, and you simply have got to choose the one who won't," Sirius said.

"Well, why don't you think she does?" a small, round, watery eyed boy said. Peter Pettigrew had always been a part of the Marauders, but he was always the follower, so to say.

"I have no idea!" Suddenly, James looked at Remus all excited. "Moony, you're friends with Lily. Try and figure out why she won't go out with me! Please?? Try to convince her."

Remus looked at James doubtfully for a second and then said "Sure, I'll give it a go."

"Thank you, Moony!!"James yelled, jumping up and hugging him.

"Sirius laughed and said, "You know, if we weren't just discussing your love for a girl, I'd probably be thinking you're gay right about now. But you're not so…"he grinned like a mad man and shouted "MARAUDER HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed and joined into one big group hug. As they sat back down Sirius put his mischievous face on again. "And now, we prank-plan." The group laughed and went to work.


	2. Looking Forward

**Disclaimer: if I owned HP, would I seriously b here right now? No.**

"I knew you'd be a Gryffindor! How could you not be?" Alice said to Jules sweetly. Jules blushed.

"I wasn't so sure at first. That hat kept mumbling how well I'd do in Ravenclaw…"

"But you're in Gryffindor!" Cara squealed. She dug into her treacle tart. It was the Welcome Back feast and the dinner and Sorting were over with, and now it was onto dessert. Cara snuck a quick peek at Sirius Black, who was sitting further down the table with James, Remus, and Peter. Whatever he was saying to them was making them laugh hard. She sighed.

Lily noticed and said, "Common Cara, you don't still have that same crush on Black, do you? He's no good for you; he's so arrogant and conceited. You deserve better."

"Is that the rather handsome looking boy she's staring at?" Jules asked Lily. "He's very good looking."

"I do not have a crush and I refuse to! Lily, you know that! I'm _so_ over him…" Cara looked back at Sirius, remembering how hard it had been getting over him. Third year, she liked Sirius Black to bits. But when she found him in the common room hooking up with Laura Woodward on the couch, she swore to never crush on him again. Lately though, it had been hard. She had begun to miss his smile at the end of the summer. Cara shook her head. _No_, she thought to herself._ I will not hurt myself again! Even if he does ask me out…not that that would ever in a million years happen…just…erg! NO CARA!!_

Alice was staring at Frank Longbottom, who was sitting next to the Marauders. He looked back at her, catching Alice by surprise, and smiled. Alice quickly blushed and turned away. Lily groaned.

"Am I the only one who's not goggling at another boy, here?"

"Well," Jules said, "yeah, I'm gonna have to say yes to that one."

"Oh, no. Not you too! You just got here!"

"That doesn't mean I can't help but notice someone!" Jules said defensively. "And Lily, you may not be goggling at someone, but I know someone who's goggling at you!" She laughed.

Lily looked up from her cheesecake. "Really? Who? Where?" She looked around. Jules looked pointedly in the direction of the Marauders, where James Potter was staring at her longingly.

When he saw Lily look back, he grinned like mad and yelled out from across the table. "How you doing, Evans?! Come on over!" Lily groaned and looked back at Jules.

"I thought you meant someone new, not James Potter! He's such an arrogant toe rag! He's conceited and hexes everyone because he feels like it. There is no way."

"Aww, but he's cute! And I can tell by simply looking at his face that he likes you a lot!"

Cara came out of her trance. "Of course he does! He's literally obsessed! He's asked her out at least 1000 times a year!" she informed Jules. Jules looked back to Lily.

"Oh, go on; give him a chance, Lily!"

"He is really nice you know," Alice chimed in. Lily looked at her friends in shock.

"No! No I will _not_ give him a chance! He is way too conceited, selfish, arrogant, idiotic…I could go on forever and you know it!"

"Ok, whatever you say Lily," Cara leaned over to Jules and whispered, "Well, it was worth a shot."

Just then Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "Welcome to Hogwarts! And for most of you, welcome back! Now, just a few reminders to you all. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone. There is a list outside Mr. Filch's office of all the off-limit items and objects. No wandering the corridors or outside the castle beyond hours," he looked pointedly at the Marauders. Sirius looked back at him apologetically and called out, "Sorry Albus!!!!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with laughter and he continued on. "Hogsmaede is open to anyone who is a third year and up, and only on the available weekends. You're Head Girl and Boy this year is Lily Evans and James Potter." James stood up and bowed, while Lily sent him a disapproving look. "Now, it is time for you all to get some rest. So goodnight!" And with that, the food disappeared from the tables and people started getting up. Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she saw James flick his wand ever so slightly in the direction of Argus Filch, the caretaker, who was standing at the doorway. Suddenly, the hall burst in into laughter as Filch's rags turned into an elegant red, slinky evening dress and pearls adorned his necks and wrists. Everyone besides Lily was laughing uncontrollably. But no one laughed as hard as the Marauders. James was rolling on the floor with Sirius, laughing their heads off and Peter and Remus were bent over laughing.

"Oh my God, that's hilarious!"Jules laughed out, who had never seen the work of the Marauders. "Who would possibly-"

Lily marched over to James and Sirius. "Change him back!!!!!"

"Ok, ok, Lily!" James struggled to say the words between his outrageous laughter. He flicked his wand again, and Filch turned back to his normal, ugly self again. He stalked out of the Great Hall, blushing furiously.

Lily, however, was not amused. "Detention Potter! And you too, Black! Even though Potter did the wand work, I know you had something to do with it too!"

"Ugh, Evans, why do you have to rain on absolutely everyone's parade?" Sirius retorted, unhappy with the detention. "You are the only one making a big fuss about it! Everyone else is laughing!" he looked up at Professor McGonagall, whose face was bright red and furious. "Well, maybe Minnie's a bit mad, but I think she's more embarrassed than anything. That was her dress…"Peter burst out into laughter once more.

"You're idiots, the whole lot of you!"Lily hissed. Upon seeing Remus's face, she quickly added, "Well, besides you Remus. I just don't know why you hang out with them."

Remus grinned and said, "Thanks, Lily. See you around!" Lily walked back to her group of friends calling, "First year Gryffindors, follow me!"

James watched her walk off and said softly, "Oh, yeah…Dumbledore blessed me with Head Boy-ism…" he snickered and continued by saying, "He's such an idiot!" He then ran away from his laughing friends to join Lily. Once he caught up to her he said, "Missed you this summer, Evans. How's life been treating you?"

Lily scowled, not necessarily wanting to talk to him at the moment, but said against her will, "Ok. Had to deal with Petunia and her disgusting pig of a boyfriend all of July. August was ok, though. Hung out with Cara for a week."

"Ah, fun," James said. As they approached a painting of a Fat Lady, he said, "_Hogwash_".

"Right you are," said the Fat Lady, grinning at James. The first years looked awed, and she laughed as she opened her painting to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

"Girls, you're dormitories are up the stairs to your left, and the boy's on the right," Lily explained to the first years. "Your trunks are already up there, so no need to worry." As soon as the first years were all settled, she glanced at her watch. 10:30. She hadn't ever realized the feast went so late. She yawned and started up the stairs to her dormitory.

"Oi, Evans!" James called up to her.

She sighed and turned around. "What, Potter?"

"Goodnight, my sweet Lilykins. Sweet dreams!"

She groaned and walked back up the stairs to her dormitory. When she entered, she found Jules and Cara gossiping while getting ready for bed, and Alice already in bed reading a book. Lily got dressed and got in her bed. Cara and Jules were laughing as they got into their beds as well. It was obvious that they were gonna get along fine.

"Night, everyone!" Lily said.

Alice put away her book, saying "Night. This is gonna be a great year, I can just feel it!"

Cara and Jules giggled and said, "Yeppers, you know it!"

With that, Lily smiled and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the marvelous year ahead. Little did she know, that this year, things were gonna change beyond belief for her. A change for the better.

**Hey! I know that usually people make the Heads get their own dorm but I don't want to roll that way so get over it.**


	3. Change for the Better

**Disclaimer: lets put it this way-i am simply not smart enough to own HP, even though i am touched and honored that you would even think in your head that i was! thank you!**

Lily sat in Charms the next morning, listening to Professor Flitwick, when a nicely folded piece of parchment hovered onto her desk. She looked around, confused by the sender, and then opened it up.

_Lily,_

_Welcome back! We haven't had much of a chance to talk yet, and although I like paying attention to Flitwick, I can't not say how utterly bored I am. I have heard this Beginning of School speech a million times this morning, and talking to you will be so much more interesting! _

_So how was your summer all-in-all? Any troubles with your sister? I know what a pain they can be, considering I've got 3 younger!_

_Remus_

Lily smiled at the note. Remus and her got along great, even though it was still hard to think that he hung out with Potter and Black all year round. She immediately took out a piece of parchment from her books.

_Remus,_

_I know, these speeches are always boring! So lets talk!_

_My summer was fine. Petunia met this new boy named Vernon Dursely, and they had started dating halfway through the year last year. So when I had met him, my family explained to him about me being a witch and all, and he took it the same way as Petunia. Started ranting on with her about how much of a freak I am and how sorry he was for her that she had to deal with the embarresment. He's by far the rudest and ugliest person I've ever met! I dont possibly know what she can see in him...but then again, they are very much alike in personality!_

_So how was your summer? By the way, I was so shocked that you didn't recieve the Head Boy badge!_

_Lily_

She hovered it over to his desk, which was a row to the left of her seat. He read it and started writing back.

_It's not that big of a deal._

_What a moron, Lily, ignore it! Sounds like a pain. And could it be that Lily Evans is admitting that they may be someone worse in this world than James Potter? *Gasp*! Lily, please explain again why you hate him so much? He's really not all that bad once you get to know him._

_And my summer was fine as well. But lets talk about the pre mentioned subject, not about this_

Lily groaned and wrote on the back of that letter:

_Ughhh, must we talk about Potter now?? He's rude, concieted, arrogant, selfish and mean! He jinxes people left and right for no reason but for entertainment and fun! It's bad enough that you don't try to do anything about it. You should, you know. _

_Lily, I cant. You wouldn't understand. I can't risk losing them as friends. Not many people would be my friend if I lost them. I am extremely lucky to have them as best friends._

_Remus, why would you say such a thing??? Anyone would love to be your friend!_

_No they wouldn't, Lily. Trust me. You're different. And I cant risk losing these friends. I need them, and they've done so much for me that you or nobody else could ever possibly understand._

_How am I different?? Remus, what have they done? There is something that you're keeping from me and I want to know it! _

_...I cant tell you Lily...I want to...but I can't. I'd lose you as a friend._

_No you wouldn't, Remus, I swear! Just tell me!_

Remus sighed, and crumpled up the notes, stuffing them into his bag. Then he turned to Lily and shook his head sadly as the class ended. He stood up and briskly walked out of the room. Lily sighed and walked out as well.

****************************************************************************************************************

James walked into the common room to be grabbed by Remus and Sirius.

"Guys, what are you...?"

Sirius grinned and said,"Love doctor, sessions, my good old friend. Common!"

They reached their dormitory, and James sat down on his bed. "Wheres Wormtail?"

Remus and Sirius looked at eachother. "Where did he say he was going again, Moony?"

Remus shrugged."Doesnt matter. He wouldn't be a help to us anyway."

"Right."

"Well, Prongs, I did what you asked and asked Lily why she doesn't like you." He took out the crumpled piece of paper and held it out to him."Read it and weep."

James quickly scanned over the conversation that Remus and Lily had and then looked up at Remus, crestfallen."She thinks I'm concieted? And rude? And-"

"-arrogant, selfish and mean. That's about right Prongs."Remus then saw James's face and quickly backtracked."As in, that's what she thinks about you. Now you have got to try and prove her wrong."

"How?"

Remus looked at James like an idiot. "Prove her wrong! Don't always talk about yourself and Quiditch when you're around her, don't always ruffle your hair and flirt with the chicks, and we're gonna have to stop the pranks for a while."

Sirius stared at him in horror. "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!! No pranks??? Are you kidding me, Moony? You mean that we can't make fun of Snivellus anymore??"

Remus chuckled and replied to him,"Yes, we must stop making fun of Snivellus."

Sirius looked at James intensely and said to him, warningly,"This had better work, Prongs. Giving up pranks is going to make me sick! In fact,"he swayed and clutched his head,"just the fact is making me ill."He then collapsed on his own bed.

James laughed and said,"Come on, be serious about this! I need to make a good impression on Lily!"

Sirius sat straight up and said,"I am "Sirius" about this. When have I ever not been?" James and Remus started to groan and protest what they knew was coming up, but Sirius ignored them, got up on his bed and suddenly started singing horribly off-key,"I'm Sirius!!!!!!!!!!"He held a high note for a full minute with his eyes closed. He heard snickers and then a door slam shut. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. He sat down and glummy started singing,"Now, I'm all alone...with no one here besides me..."


	4. First Sight

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, would there be the word "Disclaimer" at the beginning of this sentence?**

Lily headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning in a hurry. She needed to head to the library straight afterwards.

"Lily! Wait!"

Lily turned around, saw who called out to her, and immediately quickened her pace.

"Lily, can you please just talk to me?" Snape called out, exauhsted from the running. Lily stopped and turned to face him.

"Why should I? I'm just a filthy little Mudblood, aren't I?"

"No, I didn't mean to call you that, it just slipped out!"

"Then why do you call everyone else who's a Muggle Born a Mudblood, too? You know, I thought that throughout all the years of us being friends, you would be the one person I could trust to never hurt me. But I should've known better than that, and now I do."

"Lily, you know I would never mean something like that-"

"Oh, but you did, Snape! And I was just helping you out, like I've done for the past…oh, I don't know, EVER!" Lily screamed at him, her face red. She then stomped off into the Great Hall, leaving Severus Snape speechless. She hurriedly ate her breakfast and speed-walked out of the Hall. Halfway to the library, she heard someone calling her name again.

"NO SNAPE, JUST SHUT-" she turned around to see Jules looking very confused. "Oh my God, sorry Jules! I thought you were someone else."

"Oh, it's totally fine, Lils," Jules said, walking up to her. As soon as she'd caught up she said, "Where are you going?"

"Library. Just got to get a couple books."

"That's cool. I think I'll tag along," she said. "So who's Snape, and why were you yelling at him…or, should I say, me?"

"Well, we used to be, like best friends. He was the one who told me all about the wizarding world. Then, once we got to Hogwarts, he started hanging around with some very sketchy and dangerous people. They are all in Slytherin, and they are basically Death Eaters…or will be soon. I'd always make up excuses for him…I shouldn't of…"

"Why? What's wrong??"

"Two years back, Potter and Black started to prank him. You know, being all mean and levitating him upside down and stuff. I ran over to break it up, and he called me," Lily's eyes started to tear up, " a 'filthy little Mudblood'…and he was my best friend… so, of course, he's been apologizing non stop. Still. Thinks we can still be friends."

"What an idiot!"

"I know!"

"Well, in America, I was called a Mudblood too. I'm muggle-born as well. It got real horrible. A really Dark wizard was around my neighborhood in the summer and called me a Mudblood in front of some of the local Muggles. They all started calling me it, too, not even knowing what if meant. Not fun!"

"Ouch. I better not let Petunia here anyone call me that." Jules looked confussed again. "Petunia's my sister. She hates magic, and me."

"Yikes. That can't be fun."

"Not one bit." They had reached the entrance to the library now. Just as they were about to rush in, Remus walked out.

"Hi, Remus." Lily said. Jules looked at him and stared.

"Why, hello Lil-" Remus stopped talking and stared back at Jules.

**Remus's POV**

When I looked at her, I couldn't look away. She looked back at me with her beautiful, round, shockingly blue eyes. She was…absolutely stunning. She had pale skin and chocolate, layered hair that was straight and curved up at points. A rosy blush suddenly appeared on her cheeks. She looked like she was made of porcelain; she was so gentle and almost breakable. A pleasant and warm feeling took control of my body. I could barely breath.

My whole body shook as I held out my hand to her. "Hey…I'm Remus Lupin. Have we met? Cas I don't think we have and -" God, I was acting so stupid! I shut up immediately.

She blushed even more and took my hand. A pleasant shock ran up my arm. "I'm Julissa. Julissa Starr…but please call me Jules," she said in a light voice. It reminded me of soft bells. Everything about her, I could already tell, was perfect. I didn't even notice Lily had left until she came out of the library with her books and started to talk to me again.

"Hello? Jules? Remus?? What's going on with you two?"

"I got Transfiguration first thing, how about you?" I asked Jules.

"Same." She smiled, and I could've stayed there forever, struck by the beauty of it. We were still holding hands from shaking them. We walked away from Lily, our eyes not straying from each other's.

**Third Person POV **

Lily watched Remus and Jules walk away, still holding hands from shaking them, and she suddenly came out of the shock and confusion. She smiled, not caring that they hadn't answered her question. She already knew the answer.

**Fine. Go ahead. Say it's cheesy. Hey, it is! But Jules/Remus have something strong and it happened as soon as they met, and I needed to make that absolutely clear to all you thick headed people out there! **


	5. Maybe

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I'd have much better and important things to do than write this disclaimer.**

"Hey, James!" Sirius ran up to James, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating his dinner. "Hey, have you seen Moony?"

James looked up at Sirius questionably and said, "Not since this morning. Have you?"

Sirius nodded and said rather excitedly, "Yeah I have! Look!" He pointed towards the other end of the table, where Remus was sitting next to Jules and talking to her softly. Every minute or so, Jules would blush, and their eyes would light up.

James looked up at Sirius, shocked. "Remus and the new girl?? What's her name? Julissa or something?"

"Yeah, Jules Starr. I saw them on the second floor together just before Charms. They were holding hands, Prongs! _Holding hands!!!!_"

James gasped and smiled proudly. "At last, our little Moony has grown up!"

Sirius and him looked in their direction, both smiling profusely. Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and said dramatically, "We've taught him well! He's a big boy now!"

Remus looked over at the two, who were fake sobbing into their napkins and holding their hearts. He laughed and turned to Jules. "Come with me I want you to meet someone." He held out his hand to her, and she took it. They walked over to Sirius and James, who had stopped the dramatics and were grinning goofily at Remus.

"Hey, guys! I want you to meet someone," Remus said to the pair. "Sirius, James, this is Jules. Jules; my two idiots of best friends."

She laughed and said, "Nice to meet you!"

Sirius smiled back and said, "Where you from, Jules? Haven't seen you around for the past, oh, 6 years."

"I just transferred here from Pigfarts, which is in America."

James suddenly laughed out loud. "Pigfarts?!?! What a name! Hogwarts is so much more sophisticated."

Remus looked at James, warningly, but Jules laughed right along with him and said, "Yeah, I know. But, whatever!" Remus looked at her, adoringly.

"Hey! Jules! Over here!" She turned around and saw Lily, Cara, and Alice entering the Hall and waving her over. She turned to Remus and said to him, "I got to go. I'll talk to you later?"

Remus smiled. "See you in the common room."

Jules smiled and walked over to her friends happily. As soon as Remus sat down, James and Sirius looked at him proudly.

"What?"

"What's going on with you two, Moony? I saw that connection!" James said.

Remus tried looking innocent. "Nothing! She's just a friend."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, sure! Don't lie to us, Moony. You suck at it."

Remus blushed and said, "Isn't she wonderful? I swear, she's so beautiful! And her eyes…her eyes…" he gazed off into nothingness, smiling.

Sirius groaned. "Nooo! He's in love! Now I'm the only Marauder without a love interest!"

"Err, Peter?"

"My bad, did I say 'the only Marauder'? I meant 'the only Marauder who can get a girl'."

James laughed. "Well, yep, now you're the only one! So Remus, are you two together or something? She obviously likes you back!"

Remus shook his head. "Nope. I want to, but it's a little soon, don't you think? I want to wait it out."

"Well, what's the sense in that? As soon as I knew I was in love with Lily, I asked her out!"

Remus looked at James skeptically. "Look where that's got you, mate. She hates you."

James grimaced. "I know." He nervously looked at Lily, who was laughing at something Cara was doing with her nose. Tonight was their first patrol together, and he had been mustering the courage to bring it up to her. It seemed like every time he talked to her, she had to bite his head off!

Remus noticed James's worried face. "Don't you got patrolling to do with Lily tonight, James?"

Sirius looked up from his dinner, a half-eaten chicken leg in his hand. "You do, don't you? Hey, tonight you have to prove yourself to her. Try to mingle!" He went back to his chicken leg.

James looked at his two best friends and said, "Yeah…I'm gonna go remind her, be right back." He got up and walked over to the girls. "Lily?"

Lily turned to him, looking rather annoyed at being interrupted. "What, Potter?"

James looked taken back by the sudden sassiness. "Just reminding you that we have patrol tonight. So I'll meet you on the 3rd floor by the painting of the zebra and the naked ladies at 9." He walked back to his friends, and Lily looked after him, suddenly feeling guilty.

Cara looked at Lily and said to her, "You know, not everything he has to say and do is rude and arrogant, Lily. He looked rather hurt."

Lily shook her head. "I know. I'm gonna go talk to him, ok?" She started to get up.

"That's a good idea," Jules said, looking over at the boys. She wanted to join Lily just so she could look at Remus again. He was so cute! His sandy blonde hair and soft blue eyes complimented him very well. A warm, lovely feeling tickled her stomach as she thought about him and the day they had spent together. Only a day of knowing each other and she felt like she already loved him! She knew it was a bit ridiculous, falling in love at first sight. But, maybe that was what had happened…she didn't know.

"Oh, stop it, Jules!" Cara laughed at her pathetic friend. She caught her staring at the boys. "You can talk to Remus later-it's obvious that you already have a huge crush on him! This is something Lily has to do by herself. It's only polite."

Jules blushed and nodded. "Go, Lily!"

Lily walked over to the boys, nervously. She walked right behind James and Sirius and said softly, "…James?"

He turned around and looked at her, rather disturbed by her presence. "Whatever I did, I swear I-"

Lily shook her head and interrupted him, saying, "It's not what you did. It was me. I'm sorry that I had such an attitude over there. I acted sort of rude, and you just wanted to remind me something."

James looked surprised. "It's ok. Err, thanks for the apology?"

Lily laughed. "I know it's rare; don't expect it often. Most of the time, you don't deserve it. See you at 9." She walked away.

James turned to his friends, with a smile on his face. Sirius grinned back and lifted his goblet. "It's happening already man! To the start of something new and completely hilarious!"

"What's hilarious about James and Lily maybe having a shot at being friends, or even a relationship?" Remus asked. "Even though I still think you got a way to go before you start thinking you have a shot at the latter," he informed James.

"It will be hilarious," Sirius explained, "because watching James trying to be all perfect and wonderfully mature will be hilarious! It's bound to get a good laugh even out of you, Moony!"

Remus chuckled and couldn't help himself as he cracked a smile.

…**9 that night…**

Lily walked up the stairs to the third floor, thinking about that night that was about to happen. She didn't know if tonight was going to be a disaster, or a complete disaster. It was James Potter after all! Suddenly her foot got caught in a trick step. _Damn_, she thought to herself, trying to pull her foot out with no success.

"Here." Suddenly her foot was out of the step, and Lily turned around to see a grinning James.

"Thanks," she said to him.

"No problem." They reached the painting of the zebra and naked ladies. James looked at it for a while before turning back to Lily. "Why is this picture here? Is there a significant reason to put a picture of a zebra and naked ladies here?" The ladies in the picture suddenly flushed and hid behind the bushes, disappearing.

Lily chortled. "No clue. Com'on, let's head down the corridor to our right, then backtrack and finish off the rest of the floor. Then we'll head down to the 2nd floor."

"Okidokie."

They walked down the corridor, and silence took over. Lily glanced over to James, who looked very awkward. She couldn't blame him. Someone needed to say something.

"So, err, Remus and Jules, huh?"

"Yep, Remus is crazy about her. Almost reminds me of-"James suddenly stopped, flushed, and then immediately turned back to normal. _Wait a second,_ Lily thought, _did James Potter just __**flush???!!!**_ Lily hastily put that thought away, not wanting to think about it right now.

"Yeah, Jules is too. You should've seen them when they first saw each other. It was like love at first sight, literally. I doubt they even noticed I had left them by themselves for 5 minutes."

"I wouldn't be surprised…"James said, looking around. Hearing something in the next corridor, he whispered to Lily, "There's someone here, I'll deal with it." He turned around the corner, coming face to face with Lucius Malfoy and his other Slytherin friend, Avery Nott. James frowned at them, saying, "It's past curfew. What are you doing, Malfoy?"

Lucius smiled at him and replied nastily, "Nothing I'll be informing you about, Potter."

Lily snarled. "Get back to your common room now. 10 points from Slytherin!"

Nott's eyes lit up with fury. "Why should we listen to a Mudblood like you?"

James insides suddenly started to boil with fury. He stepped in front of Lily and said in a voice that clearly showed all of his loathing and anger towards him, "_No one _calls Lily that! Take it back…now!"

"No, James, really," Lily said in a hushed voice, pulling him back. "It's not worth it."

"For once that Mudbloods right, Potter," Malfoy started walking backwards, towards the Slytherin common room. "Nott-come. We'll finish up what we're doing…err, another night."

The pair walked back to their common room. James and Lily watched them go, and once they were gone Lily turned to James. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, Potter, but it's not worth the trouble, seriously."

"No one calls you that, Lily. And I'm not gonna stop punishing those who do."

Lily sighed. "I guess there's nothing I can do about it… well, thanks, James."

James smiled. "James," he said. Lily looked at him in confusion. "You called me James."

Lily's mouth made a circle. "Oh," she said after a minute or so, "I guess I did…. Well, we don't have to stick to that."

"No!" James's almost shouted. He quickly quieted down. "I mean, I like it. Lets not go by last names, if that's ok with you."

Lily looked at James for a long time. Why was he acting so mature? Where was the James she had known and hated all these years? He was nice now…could it be that the arrogant pranking James Potter had changed? It's true that he hadn't once talked about himself this whole time. "Sure, " Lily said slowly. "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

James's heart thumped excitedly. "Cool." Silence had taken over again as they continued walking. Suddenly James stopped and faced Lily. "Look," he said, "We're gonna be Heads together this whole year. And we're gonna have to communicate and be friendly to each other; you know, like a team. Do you think we can do it? Could we be friends?"

Lily smirked. "I'll think it over, ok? You can live with that, right?" _What???? Did I just say that??? No way…but I did…oh my god…_

"Of course! It's better than nothing. And what I'm used to with you."

"Ya, well you haven't said anything about yourself all night, you haven't asked me out yet, and you seem to be…well, nice." Lily said. "I'm impressed."

James grinned. "Lily, I can prove myself, I promise!"

"Well, lets see what you can do, Potter. I'll think about it."

James grinned and walked with Lily down the next corridor, with more bounce in his step than before. Finally, he may just be getting somewhere!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I went on a last minute vacation that I didn't know was gonna happen! But I wrote you guys 2 chaps this time, so go on! Read the next one!**


	6. Stars and the Moon

**Disclaimer: HP would be terrible and very un popular if I owned it…HP is outstanding and very popular…hence, I don't own it**

The next morning was a Saturday. _Yes, no classes!_ Lily thought as she opened her eyes. She smiled, thinking about last night. James had been unusually nice, not at all like I had imagined him to be. _Maybe you were wrong about him_, a voice inside her said. Lily rolled her eyes. James Potter had yet to prove himself.

Seeing as no one else was awake yet, Lily jumped out of her bed and hurriedly dressed. She threw on a pair of black sweats and a ripped blue t-shirt. She hastily put her unruly hair into a bun. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, she heard Jules suddenly yell, "Stop! I sense bad fashion!"

Lily turned around to see Jules crumpled in her bed, her sheets halfway on her, eyes half open. Her hair was such a mess Lily had to laugh. "What are you going on about? I'm heading to the library. Just need to return that book."

"Well, you're sure treating the library with no respect whatsoever." Jules rolled out of bed. She finally over looked Lily and gasped. "I knew you had a bad outfit! Oh my poor God!" She quickly snapped awake, and dragged Lily over to her bed. "Sit."

"But I-"

"Maybe I should put it this way-sit or you die."

Lily laughed again and obediently sat down on the end of Jules very unmade bed. Jules looked her over and then said, "Shower. Now. No more or less than 15 minutes. I'll do something horrible if you don't obey thee."

Lily rolled her eyes, quickly showered, blow-dried her hair, and walked back to the dorm, where Jules was already waiting for her. She hardly looked like the bed head she did 15 minutes ago. Her hair was styled to perfection, and she had a light amount of makeup on. She had on a pair of skinny jeans and a layered, navy v-neck dress.

"Wow, Jules, you look so cute!" Lily realized this was the first time she'd seen Jules sense of fashion, considering it was the first weekend they would be spending together, and they had been wearing uniforms throughout the week.

Jules smiled. "Thanks. Now you." 5 minutes later, Lily was dressed in an olive green high-waisted skirt with a black belt, a white tank top, and a navy blue cardigan that matched her flats.

"You're really into fashion, aren't you?" Lily guessed as Jules put on her eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Oh God, of course! I love it!" Jules cried.

"Watsa goin on?" Cara mumbled from her bed. Alice also woke up, looking at the two of them. Lily and Jules laughed.

"Come here, you two!" Jules said. A good 15 minutes later, Cara was dressed in a blue top with white polka dots that was held together by navy ribbons and black skinny jeans. Alice wore a green sweater dress and brown leggings. The four of them looked gorgeous.

"Is there an occasion or something?" Alice questioned Jules as they walked down to the common room.

"Nope. This is normal." Jules said. "I wear this stuff daily, don't you?" The group shook their heads. "Well, then, here's the deal. You have to have your weekend outfits approved by me. No buts," she said warningly as Lily started to make a complaint. "We have to wear uniforms during the week, and this is something I insist upon." The girls shrugged and walked into the common room. Remus looked up, and seeing Jules there sent butterflies to his stomach. She looked gorgeous! He nudged James, who was next to him playing wizards chess with Sirius. When he looked up and saw Lily, his insides turned inside out. She never wore skirts, and she just looked beautiful.

"What are you two looking at?" Sirius asked. He then looked up to the girls. "Wow. Nice outfits. Sirius likes." He couldn't help but notice how nice Cara looked. I mean, she wore cute stuff, but this was the first time he happened to really notice.

"Hey Lily!" James said as the group approached them. Remus sat down on a sofa and Jules sat next to him.

"Hey…James." Lily smiled to herself. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She sat an armchair next to James.

"Alice…wow…" Alice turned around to see Frank Longbottom grinning at her. "You look great!"

Alice blushed. "Thanks." Frank then invited her to come over and sit with him and his friends. Alice waved back at the group, grinning widely, and joined Frank.

Sirius looked up at Cara and smiled. "Come here, my Cara darling!" he said as he patted his lap. Cara's insides tingled and she suddenly was scared. _What was he doing? Toying with my emotions like that??_ She thought. _Oh, wait…he doesn't know I like him…silly me…wait. I don't like him!... _She smiled and walked over to his chair. She smiled at him sweetly. Sirius suddenly felt something warm and pleasant in his stomach. Then she pushed him out of the chair. Everyone laughed, even Sirius. But_…what was that feeling? _He thought. _Hmm…_ He pushed the thought away and then grinned widely. "That's cool, baby. You know you still want me, even though I'm sitting all the way down here," he joked.

"So…first weekend of the school year…" James said, grinning. "Lets start it off with a bang! What on earth shall we do today?"

"Well," Lily said, looking at Jules, irritated, "I was on my way to the library before someone so rudely stopped me and demanded my immediate extreme makeover."

Jules feigned looking slightly offended, "My fashion senses were on an extreme warning alarm. You looked horrible! You look so much better now."

James opened his mouth to agree, but he caught Remus and Sirius's eyes and shut his mouth. Not that he understood why. Instead, he said, "Ok. Lets go to the library then."

Everyone stared at him. "What did you say, James?" Lily said in shock.

"I said, 'lets go to the library.' I mean, I'm sure I can find some sort of fun around there" He smiled mischievously at her. Sirius and Remus groaned into their hands, thinking he had obviously said the wrong thing to her. But Lily blushed unknowingly. _Aww, he wants to go to the library. And I'm the only one who actually wanted to go before. That's sweet, _she thought, not even realizing it was so like James Potter to only want to go to the library to please her and cause mischief along the way. She ran up to her room and grabbed the book. They group started walking to the library, laughing at Peter, who was wheezing, trying to catch up to them. James put his arm around Lily's shoulders, not seeing Sirius and Remus waving their hands at him to stop. Lily didn't seem to mind though.

"Hey James, remember that question you asked me last night?"

James grinned. "Of course. Have you thought about it?"

"Well..ya I guess I have, and…I can't believe I'm saying this…in fact, I'll probably regret it later, but you're not that bad of a guy. So, sure, we can be friends."

James grinned like a mad man and turned to Sirius and Remus, whose faces were frozen in shock. "YES!!!" he yelled as he began jumping up and down. Lily, Cara, and Jules laughed insanely and Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a second before jumping up and down as well.

"YES!!!! THE IMPOSSIBLE HAS HAPPENED!!! STARS ARE HOT PINK!!! THE GIANT SQUID FIT INTO MINNIES RED HOT SEXY DRESS!!!! JAMES POTTER IS FRIENDS WITH LILY EVANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sirius started yelling. Remus laughed and fell back to join the girls. He grabbed Jules hand and she smiled at him.

James laughed hysterically and grabbed a scared looking 2nd year girl's hand, still jumping up and down. "WE ARE FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled into her ear. The little girl looked terrified as she tried to wrench her hand out of James's hands. But then Sirius put an arm around her shoulders and walked her in the direction of the library. The group followed him as Sirius tried to seduce the little girl into joining them.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to join us on our journeys to the extravagant library?" The girl frantically shook her head. "Are you sure?" he raised an eyebrow, seductively. "Don't make me thrust you."

"Sirius!" Lily rushed forward, releasing the girl from his grasp. "I'm sorry!" she called to the little girl, who was already running away from them. She then turned to Sirius with an amused look on her face. "You scared her!" she scolded.

"Aww come on! It was funny!"

Lily smirked. Yes, she thoroughly enjoyed the entertainment, but she wasn't gonna tell him this. "Lets just return my book." She walked into the library, returned her book, and walked back out to find Peter running away with a terrified look on his face, Cara on Sirius's back, and Jules and Remus laughing hysterically on top of each other on the floor. Lily looked at James questioningly, who replied, "You don't, want to know, trust me." She laughed. "Come on! Get on my back Lily!" She jumped on his back and he ran down the hallway. "TO THE BLACK LAKE! Where me and the fair red haired maiden shall beat Black and his fair maiden!" Lily laughed as they flew down a flight of trick stairs.

Sirius gasped and said, "Not a chance!" He ran off with Cara still on his back to the lake. Jules and Remus, looked at each other for a minute and then burst out laughing as they ran, trying to catch up with their fellow friends.

…_Friends…_

*******************************************************

_**I'll give you stars and the moon and a soul to guide you and a promise I'll never go**_

_**I'll give him hope to bring out all the life inside you**_

_**And a strength that will help you grow…**_

Remus and Jules sat on the common room couch that night. The day had been loads of fun, and they were exauhsted. The others were already in bed. Jules was laying up against Remus's chest, and he was playing with her hair. "Do you always wear this necklace?" he asked her softly, spying the same thin silver chain around her neck. It had an elaborate star charm and moon charm on it. They were different charms, but somehow looked like they were intertwined. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Yup. I love it. The star was from my mom, and the moon from my dad."

"Why do you love it so much?"

"Because out of everything in the world, the stars and moon amaze me more than anything. I love them."

He stared at her chocolate eyes, which were staring off into space, and then softly kissed her forehead. She looked at him questionably.

Remus sighed. "Ok, I can't take it anymore! I was going to try and wait this out, but it just doesn't seem right." He took a big breath and then continued. "Jules, I-"

"I love you too, Remus," Jules whispered and then turned around to kiss him on the lips. It was soft and nothing long, but it had more passion than any kiss Remus could ever think he would receive.

When they broke, they stared at each other and both whispered at the same time, "…wow." They stared into deeply into each other's eyes before leaning in for another kiss. They held tightly to each other as the kiss grew longer and more passionate. Remus's tongue slid along Jules lips, waiting for permission to enter, and Jules parted her lips slightly for him. Her hands around his neck started messing his hair, making it look more like James's hair than his. He let out a slight groan. Nothing else in the whole wide world mattered then besides each other and being together in this eternal bliss. Nothing had ever felt so perfect.

When they finally pulled away, Jules cuddled into his chest and whispered, "I've never wanted anything more than to be with you Remus."

He slid his arms around her waist gently and whispered back, "Not even the stars and the moon?"

"Not even the stars and the moon."

"Liar."

She giggled softly. "I am not!"

Remus sighed. "I know…Jules, be my girlfriend, and I'll give you the stars and the moon."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Then yes Remus, I'd love that." She smiled, and drifted off to sleep. Remus stared at her, not believing his luck. With the moonlight flooding into the room, she looked like a porcelain doll, more beautiful than ever. She was his everything and would always be. That was one thing he knew. _I will never do anything to hurt you, Jules…_he thought as he himself drifted off to sleep as well.

It was a beautiful sight, the two of them, snuggled up together in the Gryffindor common room, with an open window near them showing the stars in all their glory, shining brightly. The moonlight flooded into the common room, casting a light amongst the two. And, in his sleep, Remus smiled, loving that he was chosen over the stars and the moon.

**I've been waiting to write this for a long time. I love Remus and Jules=) even though they aren't gonna be the only couple in this story**

**R/R please! If u have advice, don't like, or like it…you could be telling me about your day at the zoo, I don't care, just please review! Thanks!;)**


	7. Wasted

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did, but I don't…you really should be happy about this**

_**For one split second, she almost turned around**_

_**But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud**_

_**So she took another step**_

_**Said 'I see the way out,**_

_**And I'm gonna take it'**_

**Wasted by Carrie Underwood**

Cara woke up early that Sunday. She looked around at the other girls, who were still fast asleep. _Wait…where is Jules?_ She shrugged it off, taking the opportunity to dress herself today. She slid on her skinny jeans and a red tight fitting t-shirt and headed out of the dormitory, grabbing her book on the way. She walked down into the common room and suddenly stopped. Remus…and Jules…were asleep…_cuddling_…on the common room couch! Cara's mouth opened in shock. She knew they fancied each other, but this was like an almost guaranteed "yes-we-are-together" thing going on here! Remus's hair was all messed up, almost like James. The scene looked so peaceful and sweet, that Cara didn't want to disturb it. But she knew people would be coming down soon, so she tiptoed over to the two and tapped them both on the shoulders. "Remus? Jules?

Common you two lovebirds, wake up!"

Remus stirred and opened his eyes. He looked at Cara, confussed. "Cara? What are you doing…" then he looked down at the still sleeping Jules and the memories from last night flooded into his mind again. "Oh, God. Oh shit, Cara did anyone else come down here and see us?"

"Not that I know of. But they might soon, so wake up your lover please!"

Remus leaned down and whispered into Jules ear, "Jules honey, you got to wake up."

She stirred and opened an eye. "Why?" Then she saw Cara. "Oh shit."

Cara giggled. "It's ok Jules! Just get back up to the dorm before everyone comes down and see's you two cuddled up here looking like you guys did God-Knows-What last night!"

Jules quickly jumped out of the couch, and Remus caught her arm. "Mind if I walk you down to breakfast?"

Jules giggled while Cara rolled her eyes. "Sure." She bent down, kissed his check, and walked back upstairs. Cara followed her, eager to hear about last night.

"So?" she asked as soon as she shut the door. "What went on last night?"

Jules blushed. "He started telling me that he loved me and then I interrupted, saying that I loved him too."

Cara squeaked excitedly. "That's so cute! And you guys kissed right?"

Jules blushed even more and nodded her head. Cara screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP CARA GRACE OR I SHALL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOU BODY!!!" Lily yelled from her bed. "IT'S ONLY 7 IN THE MORNING!!!"

"BUT REMUS AND JULES ARE GOING OUT!!!!" Cara turned to Jules. "Right?"

"Right."

Lily jumped out of bed. "YES!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, causing Alice to throw a pillow at her face in her sleep. "Give me the details!!!!"

Cara looked at Jules. "I got the details, right?"

"Basically." Jules didn't exactly want to tell anyone about the mushy gushy that went on last night.

"Awesome. Then I'm off. See ya at lunch." Cara then walked out of the common room, out of the castle, and onto the grounds. She reached a tree by the Black Lake, sat down, and started reading. She was reading for about 15 minutes before she heard a voice say, "Wow. You're a loner."

She turned around and saw Sirius leaning on the tree, grinning. "Well, thank you. What is you doing here, Black?"

"Well considering it is my lake, I feel like you don't need to know that question."

"It's not your lake Black."

"As far as you know." Cara sighed. "Can I sit down?" She nodded, going back to her book.

Silence took over, and Sirius was starting to feel a bit anxious. He looked over at Cara, whose soft curls were softly blowing in the light wind, her now green eyes focused on her page. She looked so…peaceful, and yet at the same time, Sirius knew that there was an obnoxious side to her. _I like that…_he thought to himself. He stared at her until she slowly realized that he was still there. "Oh, don't mind me, Ms. Grace, keep reading!" _I'm fine just watching…whoa._ Sirius suddenly thought as she went back to her reading feeling awkward,_ this is Cara Grace I'm talking about here. I can't just have these feelings about her. Cara's not like those other girls._ And yet as he continued to look at her, he realized…_and I don't have to be the guy she thinks I am._ "Hey, Cara," Sirius started off smoothly. "So…um, what's up?" _ Why is this so hard? _

"Nothing much Sirius…Oh!" Cara's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked at him. "Remus and Jules are going out!"

Sirius's eyes bulged. He in fact had previously wondered why Remus wasn't coming up to bed last night, but was too lazy to mention anything or find out why. "No way! That's cute. Since?"

"Last night. I found them asleep on the common room sofa this morning."

Sirius smiled. "I knew he could do it! I knew he'd find the girl, and I have taught him well."

"Way to make this all your doing." Cara retorted. _This is so weird. Why is he even talking to me instead of hooking up with some girl who will fall for it?_ Her heart started hurting as she looked at his face. She knew she had to do something to seriously get over him before she fell hopelessly in love. She shifted farther away from Sirius and he caught her arm. She looked at him in alarm.

"Umm," he quickly let go of her arm and said quickly, "You know, I never noticed how pretty you are Cara." _Oh, shit_ he thought as Cara raised an eyebrow looking somewhat scared and stunned_ why did I have to say that!!!???!!!_

"Um, well…thank you Sirius?" _I need to get away before this gets way out of-_

"Maybe we could, oh I don't know, go somewhere? Like on a date?" Sirius watched her hopefully.

Cara's eyes practically bulged out of her head. _What???!!!???!!!_ "What????"

Sirius took a breath. "Please don't make me say it again. I fancy you Cara, and want to go on a date with you. It doesn't have to be a whole commitment thing," he said quickly, "but I just want to give it a chance."

Cara narrowed her eyes. "You know Black," she started off with. "I'm not like those other girls. I am not the kind of girl who will shag you in a broom closet after 15 minutes of sweet talking!" she yelled at him. Sirius sat there, looking absolutely taken aback and stunned. "You know, once I would've given anything to be one of those girls, but I know better now. You just end up getting hurt! And I don't need that…again! So, you had your chance Black. Don't be a James. Don't try getting the one girl who wont go for you." She got up, leaving Sirius sitting on the ground looking up at her, hurt. "And you don't have to tell me that there wont be a commitment," she continued, " 'cas there never is with you!"

She stormed back into the castle, head high. Once she stepped inside, she ran to the nearest bathroom as fast as possible. She then held onto the sink, looked into the mirror, and whispered in a somewhat strangled voice, "Why me? Why now? God…" and as the tears fell down her face uncontrollably, she thought of how she never thought it would be so hard to turn down someone who you want to be with so much.

And Sirius Black remained outside, still in the position he had been when she left, rejected for the first time in his life, and thought to himself, _Why me? Why her?_ Why did it hurt so much? Never had he ever felt this way about any other girl…he gasped as a single tear rolled down his face.

Just a single tear.

And even this, a tiny tear, was something unknown to man.

And Sirius Black.

**Ya so it's short. Sorry! I have recently taken notice that I am not updating enough so ill b doing more of that. Ya. Ok**

**Review please!!!!!Maybe…20?**


	8. All of a Sudden You're a Stranger

**Disclaimer: Is highly upset she doesn't own HP, but will probs get over it soon…**

"Lily, I don't care where Cara is I WANT TO GO TO BREAKFAST SO LETS GO!!!!!" Jules screamed as Lily ran out of the bathroom, finally ready.

"Ok, ok!!!" Lily looked at her outfit. "Is it ok?"

Jules nodded as she observed her black skinny jeans with a green and black checkered blouse. "Just wear your pretty black flats." Jules then looked at her own outfit. A navy no sleeved, flowy tank cinched with a braided belt, paired with her skinny jeans and navy converse. Pefect outfit for her first day of being officially together with Remus.

"You ready?" Remus stood in the doorway, waiting.

Jules smiled. "Ya." She walked to him, took his hand and walked down to the common room as Lily ran behind them, trying to catch up.

"Hola amigos!" James walked over to the two, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily's insides tingled."Como estas?"

Lily looked at him, impressed. "Wow James, I didn't know you knew Spanish! That's impressive."

James grin faded as he dawned upon something. "…That was Spanish?"  
Lily laughed. "What did you think you were speaking?"

"I thought I was saying 'Hey baby, want a date,' in German but apparently not."

Lily shook her head, a smile still etched on her face. "I'm embarrassed to know you." For once, Lily didn't care that he had asked for a date. In fact…she thought it was kind of cute.

They made their way down to the Great Hall together, laughing as James attempted to impress Lily with his many impressions. "What are you talking about Lilykins?"James said, his face contorted into an ugly position, leaving people around him revolted. "I look exactly like a prairie dog!" He made his hands into tiny paws, holding them up in front of his chest, shaking them furiously. Lily laughed as hard as she could, clutching her stomach. They walked through the doors and headed to where Remus and Jules were sitting, both bent over The Daily Prophet.

"Hey, where's Cara and Sirius?" Lily asked them as she and James sat down.

Remus and Jules looked up at her, partly in horror, partly shocked, and obviously upset. "Lily…" Jules looked at Remus, whose face was somewhere between indecision and hurt. She then broke down, gasping, resting her head on his shoulders. Lily looked at James scared and confussed. "Oh God, Jules what happened?!?" Heads started turning towards the four of them, and the Slytherins whispered and smirked at her. A barn owl swooped down to Lily, and she quickly snatched the letter.

_Freak,_

_I hate you. Come back home, and I'll call the police. I am not lying. How could you????LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?????????? You are a horrible person. Don't even come to the funeral. I'll be looking for you._

_Don't write back. I don't want to hear or see you EVER again._

_Petunia_

Lily looked up from her letter, horrified, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What…what…?"she choked out, looking from James to Remus to Jules.

"Lily…you should see this…"James handed her the paper. "I am so…sorry."She skimmed the front page.

**Mass Muggle Killings…Voldemort…Evans…**

Lily couldn't bare to read anymore. She slammed the paper down, and got up, running out of the Great Hall frantically, holding back her tears.

James watched her go, and his heart broke in two. He couldn't stand watching Lily be so hurt. "Lily, wait!" he got up and ran after her.

Lily ran to the bathroom and into a stall as quick as she could. She began throwing up violently. "No, no, no…" she said between hurls. Wiping her mouth, she walked out of the stall and to the sink. Her face had tear marks all down it.

"Lily?" Lily looked over and saw that she wasn't alone.

"Cara? What happened?"

Cara shook her head. "Never mind me, I didn't throw up! Oh, Lily, come here!" she said as Lily started crying again. "Hunny, what happened to you?"

Lily started blubbering. "Mum…Dad…dead…and it's all my fault!!!"

Cara's face paled. She loved Mr. and as she did her own. "No! Oh God, Lily, it's not your fault! I'm sorry hunny!"

"Yes it is! He wouldn't have gone after them if I wasn't …wasn't…a freak!" Lily sobbed hysterically.

Cara frowned. "Is this Petunia speaking? Oh, Lils, don't listen to her. Are you calling me a freak?"

"No, no, no, of course not. I just…" Lily gasped. "I need to be alone."

"Want me to walk you up?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Lily turned to her. "Before I go, why are you here? You've been crying."

"Says who?"

"Waterproof mascara really helps."

Cara looked at Lily, and her heart broke for her. Not wanting to bother her with anything else, she replied, "Nothing."

Lily, too sad to realize that nothing was a lie, nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

"Lily!" James came running towards her.

"I don't want to see anyone right now James." Lily said, not looking at him, hiding the tears.

"Lils…I am so sorry." Lily turned to him, her eyes filling with tears quickly, and James wrapped her in a hug. She cried softly into his chest, and James hung on tight, never wanting to let go.

"They're gone James…for good." James looked down at her, and a tear slowly fell down his cheek. Hearing his Lily, his love of his life, suffer so much made his heart boil with anger. Making his Lily sad was the worse thing you could do to him. Whoever did this, was one day gonna pay.

**Hey guys!! I'm really sorry about the slow update. I've been so busy with school and my other crap in my life it's crazy! So this is a chapter I'm not really sure on…Should I continue writing? Review please and tell me if it's good or not!  
**


	9. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: Spreading rumors isn't nice. So tell people that I own HP and you aren't a nice person. Wanna know why? Because I don't.**

"Is she ok?" Alice whispered to Jules as they walked up to the common room.

Jules shook her head. "From what James told me, she's a complete utter mess. Still."

"She's a disaster. It's a real shock to her." They turned around to see Cara right behind them. "James is right. I feel so bad for her. I mean, it's just not fair! So sad…"

Jules nodded. "I wish I knew them. You guys did, didn't you?"

Alice and Cara nodded. "Great people," Alice whispered sadly, wiping her eyes. "Well, besides Petunia but still. They were practically my other parents." Cara nodded, trying to push the thought of the two people whom she loved almost as much as her own parents lying on the floor, their eyes unmoving.

They reached the top and Jules cautiously knocked on the door.

"Lils?"

A muffled answer was heard from inside the room. Jules looked at the others and nodded. She pushed the door open slowly to find Lily sitting on the windowsill, looking outside. She had missed all her classes for the last 3 days and didn't even notice the pile of homework Cara placed on her bed.

"Lils…? Are you ok?" Jules put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily turned to her, her eyes swollen and red, and another batch of tears brimming up inside. "What do you think?"

Jules grabbed her up in a hug. "Darling, I'm so sorry…"

Lily softly cried into her shoulders. "The last words I said were "Love you". That's the last thing I said to them…and now they're gone…" Cara came over and joined the hug, quickly to be followed by Alice.

"You'll be ok Lily. I promise."

"Barely. Now Petunia won't let me to the funeral." Lily wiped away the tears.

"What gives her the right to say that?"

"She said she'd call the police."

Cara frowned. "Why on Earth would she do that?

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. "I already told you. It's my fault."

"No its not Lily! Don't think for a second its ok to blame yourself because its not. The only person to blame is Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"But-"

"No 'buts'. We're gonna get you to the funeral."

Lily turned back to the window. "How?"

"I'll take you Lily." Lily turned towards the doorway to see James leaning in her doorway. His eyes were full of hurt as he stared at her.

"No James. I can't ask you to do that. It's too much. Plus, we'll get in so much trouble. With Hogwarts _and_ the Muggle police. I think Petunia can seriously convince them their death had something to do with me."

James shook his head. "Let's go ask Dumbledore." He walked to her and held out his hand. "Let's go."

Lily looked at his hand for a second, and then sighed, lowering her head. "I can't go James," she whispered. "It's my fault. I don't think I can stand to…see them…what if it's open coffin?"

Her voice broke. "I don't think I can stand being there."

James kneeled down and took her face in his hands, raising it so her eyes gazed into his. "You can do this Lily. It's not your fault at all. You can't help these sort of things. You would be disrespecting your parents if you didn't go to see them off."

Lily then looked into James Potters eyes and suddenly, for the first time in a long time, trusted that he meant every word and believed him. She nodded.

James and her walked out of the dorm and into the common room. Heads raised as they passed by, and pitiful eyes followed Lily. James squeezed her hand, and she ignored the stares, making her way towards Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quill," James said, and the statue moved.

"Come in." They walked into his office, and Dumbledore looked at them. His eyes flickered with grief. "I'm sorry Ms. Evans."

She lowered her head and nodded. "Sir, I-" She looked at James, pleadingly.

"Sir, Lily would like to go to the funeral. Is there any possible way?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, of course. I know how it feels to lose a loved one, Ms. Evans, and I know that usually space can heal the wounds." He sat down at his desk and started writing. "Ms. Evans you may be excused from classes for a week…" Lily started to protest, but silenced as James put his hand over her mouth. "…And you shall be transported through Professor McGonagall's fireplace. You, of course, have traveled by floo powder, I presume?" Lily nodded. "Good, and I am guessing going alone isn't your most preferred choice. Ms. Grace is certainly allowed to accompany you. I would agree for Ms. Starr and Ms. Prewit so go along, but there is still work to be done here at Hogwarts, and presuming that Ms. Grace knew your parents better than the others, she has my permission."

James looked from Lily and Dumbledore, uneasily. "Sir," he began, "would it be alright if I, too, go?"

Dumbledore looked at Lily, surprised. Lily then looked at James and realized that she wanted him along, probably more than Cara. Something about James reassured her that everything would be alright. "Yes sir, if James could come as well…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Just be sure to catch up on your studies, Mr. Potter. And you, Ms. Evans."  
"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome. You leave tonight. If I am correct, the funeral is taking place on in tomorrow at 11 o'clock at Saint Mary's First Congregational Church in Little Whinging. I will see you both when you return. I'll talk to the other prefects about switching patrol times and dates. Goodbye."

"Thank you Sir, for your time," James said politely, taking Lily's hand as they stood up. He guided her out of the office.

"Lily, I know you don't-"

"Thank you James."

"…What?"

Lily looked him in the eyes. "Thank you. I've been a total mess these last couple of days. Its been a whole three days since I heard the news, and not only were you always supportive and comforting me, but you helped me get the nerve to go to the funeral. I wouldn't have gone without you."

James starred at her. "Um…no problem Lily." They walked back to the common room. "Oh, and Lils, its ok that I come right?"

Lily smiled. "Of course." She then walked back up to the dormitory. Inside, Cara was lying on her bed holding a pillow to her chest. "Hey Cara."

"Hola Lily."

Lily walked over to her bed and sat down on it. "Car? I'm going to the funeral. I'll be gone a week."

Cara looked at her best friend. _Great_, she thought._ Now I have to live with ignoring Sirius AND my best friend wont be here to keep me company? That's just great._ "Good for you, Lily. Say a prayer for me, alright?"

Lily looked at her for a moment, sensing something wasn't right. "…You want to come with me?" Cara looked at her, surprised. "Dumbledore said you and James could accompany me if you'd like. You knew them better than Alice and Jules, and James…just isn't going away, so? Wanna go?"

Cara smiled at her. "Thanks Lily. Sure, I'll come." But the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lily looked at her confused. "Cara, something's up. What is it?"

Cara shook her head, a tear appearing in her gray-blue eye. "Nothing Lils."

Lily studied her, and suddenly she remembered something. "Cara, what were you doing in the bathroom the day my parents died?"

Cara's eyes filled up with tears and she suddenly started crying. Lily's mouth dropped open, surprised, and she took her into her arms. "Oh, hunny, what happened?"

"It-it's Sirius! Lily, I can't get him out of my head! I think I may be falling for him again Lils. And he asked me out the other day," Lily gasped at this, "ya, I know, and I rejected him…but Lily, that is so hard to do! And he hasn't talked to me since!"

Lily gaped at her. "Why did you reject him, darling?"

"Lily, he's just as bad as James, only worse. You know what he's like with girls. He just goes from one to the other."

"Has he gone with any girl since?"

"Well…no but-"

"Then he cares about you Cara. Maybe you should give the guy a shot."

Cara laughed. "Yeah, you're one to be talking! Ms. James-Potter-Loves-Me-And-Hasn't-Gone-With-A-Girl-Since-He-Realized-That-And-Now-He's-Like-My-Best-Friend-And-I-Still-Wont-Admit-I-Love-Him."

Lily narrowed her eyebrows. "I don't love him! And he defiantly isn't my best friend. And Potter is different. He was arrogant, conceited, selfish, horribly rude, and-" She caught Cara looking at her knowingly. "Ok. Maybe Sirius is sort of like that."

"Sort of? Like all the time!"

"No, not anymore. I never thought I'd ever say that, wow," Lily said to herself. Going back to reality, she continued by saying, "But if you truly love him, it wouldn't matter. He's willing to change for you, isn't he?"

"Lily, listen to yourself. For one second. Please. That's basically convincing yourself to go out with James."

Lily blushed and shook her head. "I don't love him!"

Cara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Ok." She sighed. "Lily, I'm just not ready to jump on that horse without knowing that I won't get hitched off once we've gone around the track, if you know what I mean."

Lily nodded. "Over the week, just think about it, ok?"

"If you do."

"He hasn't even asked me out yet…wow, he hasn't even asked me out yet!"

Cara smirked. "Could you possibly be upset over this?"

"No I'm not, will you stop??!!"

Cara laughed. "Ok, whatever Lils." She walked over to her trunk to start packing. "But you so are," she whispered.

Lily gave a small smile, giving up, and lay back down on her bed.

**Ok, so I is muy upset about this story. It's going all too fast. So please take note right now that its nearing the end of September, its not the 2****nd**** week in, even though I made it seem like it. Also, I don't know….do you guys even think it's a good story? At all? And please be honest**

**Imp really really really REALLY sorry about the long update. Iv been meaning to get this out for a week now but I've been thinking over if I should continue the story.**

**And btw: its SOOOO MUCH FUNN to write This-Thing-Over-And-Over-Again even though it's really really annoying**

**Review please! Another thing keeping me from the updates**


	10. Let Go

**Disclaimer: I'd spend way too much time thinking up of the plot of HP if I owned it. However, it only took me at least 2 hours to think up of this one completely. So therefore, I don't own it.**

"I don't know about this guys," Lily said, uneasily.

"Oh, relax, would you?" James rolled his eyes.

They were standing in front of a church, all white and a crowd of people dressed in black parading in. Lily, Cara, and James had followed suit, although it had taken some persuading to get James to go in black, not hot pink.

"Black represents mourning," Lily had explained earlier.

"Ah, but pink represents happiness. Like, you know, moving on?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not this early are people moving on."

"Well…oh! It also represents celebrating their lives on this slightly oblate spheroid we call Earth." He grinned. However, after some slight persuading and a spoon being thrown at his head by Cara, he changed into his black suit, still insisting about keeping a hot pink tie on though.

"Lily, look," Cara said, pointing towards the entrance of the school. Petunia and Vernon were there, viewing the crowd. Petunia was looking surlier than ever, and Vernon's suit was popping because of his pudginess. James held in laughter as he saw Petunias boyfriend smile.

"What's so funny?"

James couldn't hold it in anymore, and he burst out laughing.

"He looks like a pig! Don't you think so???"

Lily smirked. "Not right now, James. Oh shit."

Petunia had glanced sight of her, and her beady eyes narrowed. She stalked her way over to the group and said harshly, "What do you think you're doing here? I told you not to come!"

Cara cleared her throat. "Um, since when does she have to obey you. Her parents are dead, and she wants to attend the funeral. It's no crime."

"What's going on over here?" Vernon showed up next to Petunia and he glared at Lily. "You. What are you doing here? And who's these two? More freaks you decided to plague our lives with?"

Lily's eyes narrowed, and she looked at Petunia. "Tuney, what are you going to do in order to get me to leave?"

"I already told you. I'm calling the police." She took our a rather large and gaudy cellular phone.

"She didn't do anything!" Cara cried.

Petunia stared her down. "Thanks to her, I have no more parents. Don't even think of telling me that this freak is innocent of a crime."

"Ok, then I will." James stepped forward. Petunia looked him up and down. "Voldemort would have killed your parents sooner or later anyways. He's killing whenever he can. And you," he turned to Vernon, "make fun of Lily and us one more time. I dare you."

Vernon was unimpressed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

James fingered his wand inside his pocket, the tip pointing out of this pocket.

Lily gasped. "James," she hissed, "I told you to leave that back at the hotel."

Vernon's eyes made his way to the pocket and they widened. "No. Get that away from me. Now."

"Threatened?" James asked. "Well, don't make me use it. No one. Insults. Lily."

"What do you got, a crush on her?"

James's eyes flashed, and the tip of the wand was more exposed. "I believe we don't need to say anything else. Now if you excuse us, I believe the ceremony is about to begin." He pushed past the two and grabbed Lily and Cara's hands. "Come on, lets go."

Lily turned to him as they entered the chapel. "James, that was foolish."

He shrugged. "He's a git. He deserved it."

Lily sighed and her and Cara went to the front row, sitting down. "James, come on," Cara said, beckoning him. But James just stood there, staring at the front of the church. Two bodies lay there, open coffin. He walked towards them in a trance. He never had met Lily's parents, Lily would have killed him if he made an introduction. But now, here he was, looking at the people who gave life to the girl he loved, dead. Their eyes still open in shock, and James shivered. He never had seen a dead person before.

He looked back at Lily, who was sitting there, looking at him. "James," she whispered, "Please come back here."

He glanced at the bodies once more, and then resumed his way to his seat next to Lily.

The service was long and sad, Lily cried silently through most of it, while James held her hand tightly, eyes forward, and Cara put an arm around her for support.

"…And now the daughter of these lovely people shall speak for us. Lily? Will you please?"

Lily's eyes widened. She expected Petunia to say something, and had no doubt that she was furious. She also was gone most of the year, so this was a bigger surprise.

"Go, Lily," Cara urged.

Lily looked at her. "Come with?" Cara nodded, and they both stood up, going to the front of the church. "Hello," Lily said, nervously. "It was nice of you all to come here. As you all know, my parents…were great people. Amazing people. They made me laugh so much, and they taught me things I needed to know. And now…I'll never laugh like that again… but, they are in a better place now, watching over us all. They would always tell me things and teach me lessons, which were always right in the end. There was no one like them, anywhere…" she wiped her eyes and lowered her head. "It really is a shame, you know, that I didn't spend as much time as I'd like to with them. I took them for granted, never imagining what it could be like for them to go away. And now all I have left are the memories. And those are the memories that I shall cherish forever…Thank you." She walked back to the pew with Cara, and kept her head low. James looked at her and raised her head.

"You did great, Lily." He brushed the tears from her eyes.

As they proceeded to the procession, Lily kept walking right behind the coffins with James and Cara, who never left her side. She cried a bit when they were lowered into the ground. She walked over to the ditches. She looked at each one for what seemed the last time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Here." James handed her 2 lilies, and she dropped one into each. Cara stepped forward with a bunch of purple flowers Lily didn't know of, and she dropped one into each. The group started to go off, and James held back. He then dropped a note into each of the ditches.

_Thank you._

As James, Lily, and Cara walked away, Vernon came up to them. He sneered at James and Cara, then turned to Lily directly.

"Next time someone dies, do the world a favor, will you? Don't show you care, and if you do decide to show up in our lives again, don't bring your friends."

James stepped forward, taking out his wand. Vernon's eyes got wide and he took a step back. Lily grabbed the wand. "It's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it." She and Cara turned walking away, and James reluctantly followed.

"Freak." James turned around fast as wind and threw a punch directly at Vernon's face. Vernon's eyes were wide and surprised as he was knocked to the ground. He stared up at James, who stared back angrily.

"I warned you," James growled. He turned around and ran towards Lily and Cara, whose mouths were wide open and rather in the shape of a smile.

*************************************************************** "So…what now?" Cara asked. She had changed out of her black dress into dark skinny jeans and a purple-checkered shirt. James was in faded jeans and a white tee. Lily was in her room, probably still mourning. James and Cara didn't blame her. It had to be hard. They didn't know what it was like.

"No sé," James answered. The hotel suite they had rented was a beautiful suite. Lily and Cara got a room, and James had one as well. There was also a kitchen, patio, and living room. The bedrooms, kitchen, and living room were all plain white, accented with a bit of lilacs in vases.

An owl appeared at the window, and James answered it.

"Sirius…" he murmured. He opened the letter.

_Prongs,_

_Thanks for leaving me here with Moony, Jules, and Wormtail. You're a real friend. Of course, Moony and Jules only spend time with each other at the moment(you know, that "Oh my goodness, I'm in love" first stage), and so I'm hanging out with Wormtail. _

_Again, great friend. _

_Kidding._

_Sort of._

_Anyways, you know how I've been really weird lately? Well, it's Cara. You see, I think I…like her? Help me. I asked her out the day Lily's parents died, and she blew up in my face. This is something we should probably talk about mirror-to-mirror. Get out your mirror and talk to me as soon as you get this. I tried you earlier, but you weren't there. _

_Talk to you later!=P_

_And yes, I did just draw a really horrible face with a tongue sticking out._

_Padfoot_

James looked up from the letter and stared at Cara. "What is it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

He shook his head and ran to his suite, locking the door. He ran to his trunk and pulled out a mirror. "Sirius?"

Sirius's face appeared in the mirror. "Oh, hey man. Got the letter, I'm guessing."

"You like Cara?"

Sirius's smile was replaced with a grimace of pain. "Yeah. God, she completely freaked at me! She told me I was like you…God, she was acting like Lily used to. She was saying how arrogant I was and…well, basically that I was a man whore."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. She said something like how she used to wish she could be with me, but now she doesn't."

"Well, give her a reason to. And not just a one-night stand. But to be in a relationship. That works."

"It's not that easy, man."

"If you just show her that you care about her, it is. Be nice to her, show her you care about what's happening in her life and try to be just a good friend for now. Forget that morning ever happened." Sirius nodded. "And maybe lay off on the girls."

He pouted. "Must I?"

James nodded. "Must you."

Sirius sighed. "Ok, thanks mate. Talk to you later, I got History of Magic."

James frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be there by now?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess. What does it matter to you? Living up to your Head Boy duties?"

James laughed. "Maybe. Talk to you later."

Cara peeked in the door. "Talking to yourself? It's a pure form of insanity. I knew you'd end up in this state sooner or later."

James grinned at her. "Thank you! Glad to know it's not a shock." He stood up. "Lets wander about London."

Cara raised her eyebrows. "You know where we are, right? We're like an hour away!"

James shrugged. "So we take the train. Let's go."

"Should we take Lily?"

James thought for a second before nodding. He walked over to their door and knocked. "Lily? We're gonna go tour London…want to come?"

The door opened. "Sure. Just give me a second." James nodded. Lily washed her face and re-did her makeup. Cara pulled a "Jules-worthy" outfit from her suitcase, a white blouse cinched with a thin red belt and dark jeans, and Lily changed into it. She walked out of the room to find James waiting on the couch. He pulled on his leather jacket.

"So what are we going to do in London, my ladies?"

"Can we go shopping? I need to get more winter clothes."

Cara nodded. "Approved. Is that ok with you, James?"

James grinned, going between the girls, putting his arm around them. "Why wouldn't it be ok? What guy doesn't want to walk around London with two cuties and watch them try on dresses?"

Lily smiled, slapped him, and walked out the door, grabbing her black pea coat. Cara followed suit, grabbing her jean jacket.

James still was grinning. "I should've expected that." He walked out the door. "And I shouldn't be smiling." He frowned. "That's better. And I definitely should've known that Cara would be right about me talking to myself sooner or later."

"James! Come on!" He rushed down the long flight of stairs after the girls.


	11. True Colors

Disclaimer: Must we go through this again? No, we shall not, so look at the last chapter for my disclaimer that claims I don't own HP because I'm FAR too lazy to actually write it here…oh damn…I just wrote it…1st epic fail disaster of 2010

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, and her whole body stiffened. It was now the middle of October, two weeks after they had returned to Hogwarts, and she had still been ignoring him at all costs, despite his desperate attempts to talk to her. She turned back down to her Defense paper, quickly filled out the last question, handed it in to the new professor, Professor March, and quickly walked out of the classroom. Hearing footsteps behind her, she sighed and turned around.

"Yes, what is- oh…it's you."

Sirius stared back at her, noticing every detail of her perfectly curled hair and watched as her eyes turned from blue to gray with her mood changing. He collected in a deep sigh and said, "I know you don't want to talk to me-"

"No shit."

"-But it's been two weeks and I realize now that I came on…I guess we could call it a little strong."

"I'll say."

"But can't we put that all behind us and be friends again?"

"When were we ever friends?"

"We were before and you know it. Once you're friends with James, you're friends with his buddy Black. We're a package. And we were having fun, being friends I mean, and a little mistake like what happened shouldn't ruin everything we had going for us."

Cara stared and breathed in deeply. How could she resist those eyes…again? "Ok. But don't try anything!"

He grinned and opened his arms wide. "Hug time?"

"Not unless you want to die."

"No hug time?"

"That's the spirit." They walked towards the Great Hall for lunch when they heard Lily yelling out from behind them.

"Oi! Cara! Wait up!" She ran up between Cara and Sirius, turned to Sirius, and said, "Want me to get rid of him for you? I can do that, you know."

"Why so confident, Evans?" Sirius muttered.

Cara giggled. "Nah, it seems we can still be _friends_ after all."

"Ah…Ok, I guess that never hurts." They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began digging in. "Ohh pineapple cake, I love this stuff!"

Sirius frowned slightly. "You know what I never got? Pineapple. Neither pine nor apple. Can you explain for me?"

Cara frowned and said, "I never thought of it that way before. Lils," she said, "You got an answer?"

"Ummm…" Sirius grinned wickedly at the thought of stumping Lily Evans, "wipe that smirk off your face Black, I'll think of something?"

"Will you really?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

Cara rolled her eyes and started digging into the mashed potatoes when Alice suddenly ran up to them, a large smile plastered all over her face. "Alice, my friend, what tis up? I can see how utterly boring your life is right now."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, look excited for once Alice!"

Ignoring them, Alice blurted out, practically bouncing on her toes, "Frank asked me out!"  
Cara and Lily looked at each other for a second before screaming out as high pitched and loud as they could. Sirius grimaced and plugged his ears. "Gee, Alice," He shouted over the girl's screams, "I'm happy for you and all, but did you want to cause me permanent hearing loss?"

Lily stood up and hugged Alice, laughing. "Oh, shut up Sirius, we're so happy for her!"

"You guys didn't find this totally obvious and non surprising at all?"

"No, not at all. Why, has Frank said things in the past about me?" Alice inquired, eyes wide with happiness.

"Oh, no, not at all. He wasn't up all night moaning about you not liking him. I didn't have to go through long and painful discussions of James and Frank discussing the 'sucky-ness of love', not at all. He never stared at you in the hallways like a child gawking at a large toy broomstick in a window or anything. Oh no, defiantly nothing like that."

Lily frowned. "What did you say?"

"That Frank wasn't up all night moaning about Alice not liking him?"

"No, after that."

"That Frank never stared at Alice in the hallways?"

"No, before that."

Sirius huffed, turning his chin up. "I never said anything."

"Yes you did!"

"Lies."

"What??"

"Lies."

"Did you just call me a-"

"Yes."

"I am not lying!"

"Again, another lie."

"Excuse me? I am not lying!"

"You're in denial my friend!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Lies!"

"Do not call me a liar, Lily Evans, who do you think you are?"

"Well, I'm a girl who knows what she's talking about when she accuses you of lying when you say you never said something!"

"What did you think I said?"

"…Damn you, I forgot!"

Sirius laughed and high fived Cara, who was laughing intensely. "I win."

"Fuck you."

"Language, my dear Lily!" James walked in and sat down next to her. "Why are you so stubborn and upset?"

"Sirius outsmarted me."

"Oh, poor baby. Hug?" She put her head into his shoulder. James smiled and mouthed to Sirius Good job, Padfoot! To which he smiled, nodded towards Lily, and mouthed your welcome. James smile grew and he nodded.

"Oh, James!" Lily pulled back to face him, smiling, "Alice and Frank are together!"

He smiled. "That's great! Glad to know love works for some of us!"

Lily frowned again. "What did you say?"

"That's great?"

"No, after that."

James huffed and raised his chin. "I didn't say anything."

Lily narrowed her eyebrows and started to talk back, but Cara cut her off. "Lils, I wouldn't start…again!"

Lily huffed and pouted in her seat again. "I'm gonna get you guys back someday."

James patted her back reassuringly. "I know, darling, I know."

Lily sighed. A fourth year walked up to them, obviously nervous to be approaching some of the most popular 7th years in Hogwarts. "Hi…it's Greg, right?" He nodded quickly, still nervous. "What's up, Greg?"

"I got a, um, message for you and Mr. Potter from Professor Dumbledore," He said.

James frowned and then nodded. "Come on, Lily." He helped her up and they walked out of the Hall. "Do you know the password?" he asked as they approached the gargoyle.

"Umm…" Lily muttered as she looked down at the piece of paper Greg had given her. "Licorice Wand."

The gargoyle stepped aside and they walked into the office, spotting Dumbledore at his desk. He looked up and said, "Ah, Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter. Please, sit!"

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Lily inquired. "Anything you need?"

"Well, lets just say that I wanted to talk to you. These times are getting more dangerous than people could believe. The muggle massacres, family killings…people refuse to think it is happening, but what is happening is only the beginning of what is yet to come. And you know, of course, who is the cause?"

Lily's eyes formed small tears, and James held her hand tightly beneath the desk. "Voldemort," he said, without a tremble in his words.

Dumbledore smiled. "Exactly. Have you heard, perhaps, of the Order of the Phoenix?"

James nodded while Lily looked confused. "It's a group of those who are trying to stop Voldemort and his followers, "James explained before looking back at Dumbledore. "Why?"

"Voldemort is rising more quickly than most like to believe. New Death Eaters are being rounded up every day, and more and more Muggles and Muggleborns are being killed or injured. We are desperately trying to round up new members as well, and since you two are some of the smartest and bravest in your class…"

Lily swallowed. "You want us to join."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "It will not be an easy feet to defeat this evil, Ms. Evans, but I believe you have true potential to help us."

James looked at Lily nervously. " Do we have to decide right now?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course not, Mr. Potter. Whenever you have your answer, please notify me. Although, we would like an answer from the both of you by March, the latest."

"Of course, Professor."

His eyes twinkled. "Excellent. And now, on a happier note, Halloween is coming up. Of course, the feast shall continue as always, but if you as the Heads feel it is necessary to celebrate with something more extravagant, please be free to tell me."

They nodded, and Lily's pain in her stomach calmed down a bit. It was like being brought back to reality after being told that there was a fantasy world out there that they were needed on. Or like someone telling them just how horrible things really are, and then proceeding to act like nothing is wrong. While this didn't exactly calm her down completely, she did like the fact that he was willing to bring some happiness back into Hogwarts to comfort those who've been so hurt.

"Of course, Professor," James said with a smile. "Lily and I shall hold a meeting with the prefects to see if anyone has an idea."

Dumbledore smiled. "Perfect. And please, don't be rushed about my proposal. Take your time. It may not be the best time for sitting down and relaxing, but at your age, and with your studies and duties and all, I think you need to before you make a decision."

As they left the office, Lily stopped at an abandoned hallway and turned to James. "You're joining, aren't you?"

James nodded. "Of course I am. That's where my parents are. And I've always wanted to be an Auror. The Order will defiantly help me achieve that career goal once Voldemort's gone. And I'm gonna be there to make sure that happens."

Lily nodded. "I thought you would. I knew you would join as soon as he asked us."

"Will you Lily?"

Lily stared off into space for sometime before replying, "I'm not sure. I don't know what is safer; being involved with the action, having a say in it, and going to war face to face with the Darkest Wizard of all time and his followers…watching from outside and having no idea when you could be struck."

James took her hand. "Lily, we're lucky you know. Most people have to take the second option, always being alert, never exactly prepared. We've been given a choice. A choice that can save us in ways you wouldn't know until you're there. And what's the choice that is right? Stepping away from ridding the world of evil, or stepping up to the challenge to defeat him once and for all. You're a brave and clever witch, Lily, while I'm positive you'll make the right choice, I also know that you have the guts and brightness it takes to get rid of Voldemort."

Lily looked into his eyes, her back against the wall, him holding her hands up to his chest. "You really think that?"

"Of course I do." They stared at each other, and time seemed to stop for the both of them, and nothing in the world mattered except each other, and neither could see anything or anyone else but the other and what they felt for them. The hallway was as silent as the hallway could get, but to Lily and James the world was spinning and dancing along with them. Lily suddenly took notice of the warm, bubbly feeling that was spreading throughout her, and she blinked.

"Oh, um…" She looked at the ground, breaking the connection, "Thank you."

James blinked as well; sure that whatever had just happened might've been real. Then he shuddered at the thought of being hopeful once more just to fall again and said, "No problem." He dropped her hands and took a step back, looking down the hallway. "Of course, you'd have to be paired with me to achieve." He grinned, and the playfulness between them came back. They walked off, talking about Halloween ideas, leaving that moment that would haunt their dreams, and one that they would remember forever. The moment that James thought would never come, and the moment Lily had hoped it wouldn't. It was almost for a moment, that the world was dancing, and their true colors were revealed.

_**You with the sad eyes **_

_**don't be discouraged **_

_**oh I realize **_

_**it's hard to take courage **_

_**in a world full of people **_

_**you can lose sight of it all **_

_**and the darkness inside you **_

_**can make you fell so small **_

_**But I see your true colors **_

_**shining through **_

_**I see your true colors **_

_**and that's why I love you **_

_**so don't be afraid to let them show **_

_**your true colors **_

_**true colors are beautiful **_

_**like a rainbow**_

**Ok…I understand you want to hurt me…hurting me isn't the wisest thing to do though because then I can't post another chapter! But I haven't updated in a long long while so I understand why you would want to. Now you must understand that I know that my writing about Dumbledore sucks. I get it. I know. BTW, this song was on Glee and Tina did it so amazing that I had to make it the title of this. I know The World Was Dancing might've been another one but I'm saving that for another great Lils/James chapter. **

**I understood why you wanted to kill me but now you must understand that YOU ALL NEED TO UPDATE YOUR STORIES cas that's what I mostly do on FanFiction and if I don't read any than I lose inspiration**

**Not good**

**So please UPDATE and REVIEW**


	12. Perfect For You

**Disclaimer: Yeah…so you guys are eventually gonna realize that looking at this disclaimer is a waste of time due to the fact that every chapter I say that I in fact do you do not own HP…but some of you refuse to NOT look and look anyways because you're creepy, don't trust people, and you like my excuses…not judging.**

Lily and Cara walked down the stairs from their dorm to the common room, talking about the appointment Dumbledore had with her. "Well, how about a Halloween thing?! We could go around trick-or-treating! That's what they call it, right? I usually don't spend Halloween with my Mom, you know? Or at least, I usually didn't use to when I wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"Halloween's in three days, Cara."

"Oops. Um, how about for-whoa, ooh, la la! Vat have vwe here?" Cara said teasingly in an annoying French accent as they walked past (**I thought I'd share with you that at this spot I accidentally typed L+J and I laughed…on the airplane I am currently one. Oh the irony!**) Jules and Remus hooking up in the small alcove on the way down the stairs. Jules turned slightly pink and broke apart, giggling. "Hey guys! Wait up, Lils, I wanted to talk to you!" She turned to the slightly disappointed Remus and whispered, "Astronomy tower tonight? I got to talk to Lily and then head off to Charms." He smiled and kissed her cheek before running upstairs. Jules blushed and ran over Lily, who had this sort of glazed look plastered over her eyes. "Sorry, guys! Hey, Lils, once you get out of your trance I have the perfect idea for something great to do that Dumbledore will approve!"

Lily shook her head and looked at Jules, smiling. "Tell!"

"A Winter Ball. Formal. Color scheme: white, icy blue, light rose, hints of lilac. Three snow covered Christmas trees with silver balls. Dancing, a feast, fancy dresses." Jules smiled proudly. "Details, details. I'll give you those later."

Lily and Cara looked at each other in awe. "That sounds amazing!" Lily cried. "Dates, of course."

"Well, why else would I propose the idea, Lily?" Jules said with a twinkle in her eye.

Cara laughed and Lily gave a half-hearted smile. "I got to go to Charms. I'm already five minutes late!" She ran up to the alcove, grabbed her bag, and started to run down the stairs.

"Jules! Your quills!" She turned around to see Remus holding her quill bag. She smiled, ran upstairs, grabbed it, kissed Remus and started back down. Then she turned back to Remus and kissed him passionately. When they broke apart, she dizzily uttered, "…well I'm already late, no point going now!" She giggled and he leaned in to make out again.

"Oi! Lovers! Get a room!"

Remus stuck his tongue out of Cara before saying, "Fine then!" He grabbed Jules' arm and started chasing her upstairs.

Lily watched them leave and Cara shook her head. "I'm surprised you let him go that quickly, Lils. He's not the kind of guy that lets his lover skip!"

Lily briefly laughed. "He must like her too much to care."

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Cara started to walk again and then saw Lily pulling out a compact from her purse. "No time for makeup, Lils, we have to tell Dumbledore! Or, more that you do…I'm not involved. Whatever!" She continued to walk and then saw Lily still looking into the mirror. "What's wrong with you?"

"Cara…do you think I'm pretty?"

Cara turned to Lily and glared at her angrily. "Lily, those are the kinds of questions that I hate people asking. Especially pretty people. Therefore, I especially hate that you asked me that just now."

Lily turned back to the mirror and stared at her reflection. "Sorry, Cara, I just can't help but wonder, you know? I mean, its not like I've had a lot of guys like you…at all."

"Yes, but Lily the only reason guys don't ask you out is because…well, I guess there's more reasons than one." Cara dragged Lily down the stairs and into the common room.  
"One of them being that I'm not pretty."

"I'm gonna hit you. One of the reasons is that you can be rather intimidating, and the other that you're not exactly the most available girl."

"Yes I am! I'm perfectly free!"

"Not really. You see, none of the guys want to get on Head Boy James Potter, one of the most famous of the four Mauraders, on their bad side."

"Please, Cara, if a guy wanted to ask me out they would do so without giving James a thought."

Cara raised her eyebrow. "You think so, huh?" She turned around, scanning the guys. She grabbed a passing 7th year guy by the arm and said, "Excuse me, Darell-"

"It's Dennis."

"Danny, my buddy, would you ever care to ask Lily Evans to join you on a date to Hogsmaede?"

Dennis glanced at Lily, his eyebrows raising slightly, and said, "Well, of course, doesn't every guy?"

Cara turned to Lily, raising her eyebrows once again. "Well, then, why don't you?"

Dennis glanced around and lowered his voice. "Well, we'd sure like to, but we're not crazy. We all like our faces this way, thank you very much."

Cara patted him on the back. "Good job, Dave."

"Its-"

"I frankly couldn't care less. Thank you!" Cara slowly walked back to Lily. "You see? You are defiantly pretty in guys perspectives, so don't pull that bullshit with me."

Lily shrugged. "I don't feel it."

"When was the last time you looked in the mirror? Seriously?"

"Like five minutes ago!"

"Then you are blind. Look again." Lily turned back to the turquise compact and tried to see the beauty behind the messy red curls, the green eyes, and her way-too-pale face.

"Whatever, Cara. I don't compare to you."

Cara sighed and dragged her best friend to the alcove on the stairs. "Lily, what you need is some confidence. You know that dance you were talking about having with Jules? Well, you're getting a date, okay! Some guy will pluck up the courage, whether it be James or not. Then again, you'll probably only accept with James. You like him too much."

" I do not!"

"Oh, please! I see the way you look at him. It's the exact same way Jules looks at Remus, or how Alice looks at Frank."

"Not that intense."

"Lily, just admit it! You like him! All these years you may not have felt it, but everyone else has and now you are too, so stop lying to yourself, Lils! He's a great guy, and one little date isn't going to hurt you. You could actually start to find out that he is perfect for you."

Lily shook her head. "No, Cara. He is nothing more than a friend. I'm sorry that no one else in Hogwarts feels that way besides James and I. I am not lying to myself. Sorry, Cara."

"I think you're the only one who feels the way, Lils. Not James and you. Just you."

Lily's face slightly paled. "He still feels that way?"

"Of course, Lily! The whole friendship thing isn't making any feelings he had before go away. If anything, it's increasing the intensity behind it."

"But I don't like him! Nothing it happening!"

"Really, Lily? Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't at least once thought about you and him. Tell me that you haven't had that crazy yet wonderful feeling inside you when you've looked at him." Lily's mouth opened, hesitated, and slowly closed. "This is what I'm talking about, Lils. Most of us girls have felt it by now. I don't know what to call it…but it's strong. And you can't just shove it aside. Take chances, Lily. I know that James isn't perfect. But he could be perfect for you! He might be lazy, sort of stupid, sometimes a bit of a stoner, it's true. But he could be perfect for you Lily! You guys work so great together. This Head stuff? It all just proves that you're perfect together." Cara shook her head. "If you just gave him a chance, Lils, this whole confidence thing will improve! James loves you Lily, and I'm not gonna try to rush things with you and him or anything, but hiding feelings like that is unhealthy. Take a chance, Lils. It's time." Cara got up and walked down the stairs, leaving Lily to think about what to do: stick to what defined you for ever, or stop playing with words and try to spell perfect.

**Hey all, so basically all I have to say is….update your stories. Like now. You shouldn't even be finishing this little message; you should be writing and updating chapters to your stories….so, that's all I have to say! TTFN! Ta ta for now!!**


End file.
